deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:You Can't Take It With You/@comment-24950802-20140630111840
Broomsticks & Mops At least I believe that is the title of my new review segment. EDIT by Lady: There is no censorship when I delete a comment which is rude towards some persons ;) You can say what you want but yeah, there is no censorship in your case. You're not a victim and you should stop to pretend it ;) Change your attitude ;) Regardless, this episode was quite good, as always. *'Powells': Quite fascinating. Not at all how I pictured this story would end. It works in some ways and clunks a little perhaps in others, but overall, sure, I'm pleased. Adrian's attitude towards the whole thing was very galant. It was a delight seeing Carolyn Hennesy, who played Jiminy's mother on OUaT (one of its best guests ever) as that other woman scorned by Tony/Gunther/alias here. Since 209 I have been saying I felt really bad for Evelyn because I knew that if she found out Tony didn't really like her, it would crush her, and I didn't wanna see that. :/ But Adrian made sure that she wouldn't get hurt. And then by the end of the episode they danced the tango together... Fantastic. I was a bit "meh" with Tony's supposed death. I'm pretty sure he's dead and won't be brought up again, but it was still a pretty sucky death. However, that other guy taking the check made out to CASH was awesome. Is it possible to cash those in if there is not an actual recipient, though? Cos I don't think it is here. I predicted that Tony's story would end in this episode, but that's still a sucky move for me because it was set up in 2.09. So, whereas it IS better to write off a regular character and ongoing storyline later into the season (meaning, rather than one episode earlier, with three chapters left), it's really crappy that Tony and the Powells missed the latest one before this whole thing got over and done with. Oh well. I still like the wrap-up. The Powells are truly the most fascinating creatures on this show, and everything they do is so wickedly delicious, but also, at times, endearing. I look forward to see how they factor into the last two episodes. I'm pretty sure we all KNOW how. ;) I am just dying to see it. *'Rosie': All through this episode Rosie had me almost screaming "DON'T DO THAT ROSIE HE'S GONNA CATCH YOU!!", from her snooping around in his briefcase, to visiting Kenneth, to calling Reggie out on his intentions. Except I didn't ever scream, ofc, cos I am sharing a bedroom with five people and watched this at five in the morning. As soon as Reggie spoke of how Rosie would be an Americana in a few days, I knew that was gonna be crapped on. I was just hoping Rosie would have been smart enough to wait until she WAS safe in order to... well, to do something OTHER than confronting Reggie. Something smart. She better wow me next week. Still loved Rosie, as usual, and I am really looking forward to seeing the Miller girls in the next episode, but yeah, I want Rosie to come through big time. Lol at Carmen with the necklace. And Rosie coming to Spence was heartwarming. *'Carmen' - Well, I am actually surprised with how the whole chasing scenario turned out. He really was being violent (to an extent). I thought that would have been played out for comedic purposes. I liked how we got a glimpse of how Spence's job works out, but I am surprised that the story actually did end with him being killed off, I mean... what's he gonna do now? Curious... I really love Spence and Carmen's relationship. *'Zoila' & Valentina: Val you idiot! If the cops are pressing you, then you let up... Don't protect a guy you're unsure about, come on... I really loved Zoila and Pablo's partnership in this episode, and I gotta be honest, Javier never closing up his robe just seems very, very rude. I don't know which pairing I ship for. I guess I'll be fine either way, but Javier always seemed like a passing fling for me. *'Marisol' - What... the fudge? Well, Opal WAS one of the predicted potential deaths for this episode, so, I called it when she killed herself. I wasn't sure though, I thought she'd end up actually shooting Marisol. Which, of course, was almost made certain when she pointed the gun at her. But then she went full Beth Young on her crazy head. I was very surprised Opal didn't appear until like almost 30 minutes in. I am also surprised she was a series regular to begin with, but it doesn't bother me. Nick was MIA AGAIN (save for archive? I dunno). I liked Ethan saving Marisol, but hated how he was so cold towards his mother. She deserves it on some level, but still... :( I bet he's gonna be real guilty next week. So, the PoDM segment was shorter than usual, by like 30 seconds. Thank. God. Trailer was pretty awesome, dunno why Marisol would pull an Opal but I wanna see it. Shame the Miller girls weren't seen.